The subject matter herein relates generally to a contact assembly for a straddle mount connector.
Straddle mount connectors are used to provide a connector interface at an edge of a circuit board. The straddle mount connector includes a housing holding contacts terminated to the circuit board. Some known straddle mount connectors utilize a housing that holds a separate contact assembly therein. The contact assembly is formed from two separately manufactured contact arrays. The contact arrays are overmolded leadframes that are assembled together and separately loaded into the housing. However, such contact assemblies are not without disadvantages. For instance, each change in the straddle mount connector requires a retooling in the contact assembly, such as retooling of the contacts and the overmolding dies, which requires a large capital expenditure.
A need remains for a straddle mount connector that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner.